All 2 Complicated
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: Talk about complicated. May likes Ash. May thinks Ash likes Misty. Ash thinks May likes Drew. It's so very confusing!
1. Chapter 1: Confession

Chapter 1: Confession

May's POV:

I used to think love wasn't important; that it was just a confusing game that adults play. But now, now at the age of fifteen, nearly sixteen, I'm beginning realize how love can really be huge.

It's been nearly five years since I've been traveling with Ash and I'm beginning to think I'm falling in love with him.

No! We've been friends for so long! Besides he's in Sinnoh right now so what's the use?

But I did hear he's heading back home though. And his mom's planning a huge surprise party for him and I'm invited.

I'm a little nervous. Actually make that REALLY nervous. I wonder how much he's changed. It's been a few years since I've seen him.

Guess I'll have to wait and see. I'll admit, I really did miss him a lot, him being gone made me realize how much I care about him, how much I...dare I say it? I think I'm starting to like him...as more than a friend.

Three words: Love is confusing.

**Chapter 1 of my new ****fic****! I hope ****Pokemon**** fans (May fans especially) enjoy this new story I'm working on! ****It's**** short I know… but hey, it ****i**** is /****i**** the first chapter. And please review with your opinions on this new story and I'd strongly appreciate it if you wouldn't leave flames. Constructive criticism is okay, though. **


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises! Surprises!

Chapter 2: Surprises! Surprises!

"Wow, May! I'm surprised at how much you've grown!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed. "You're fifteen now? Wow!"

"Yeah." was all May could say; embarrassed at her outburst. Moms could be so embarrassing some times. And Max's snickering from across the room didn't help any. "So… um, what time did Ash say he'd be here?" As if on cue the door bell rang right when May asked that question.

"Oh! Please don't tell me he's already here!" Mrs. Ketchum hoped. "The decorations aren't even up yet!" She contined as she walked toward the door.

"Greetings, Mrs. Ketchum." Said a man in a hooded sweatshirt.

"Brock? Is that you?" A confused Mrs. Ketchum questioned; eyes widening.

Brock the rock, you mean?" He said as he revealed himself taking off his hood.

Brock hadn't changed much. He looked as if he had recently shaven and his voice had deepened a lot. His hair was still in its usual hairstyle except that he now had a short ponytail

"Very funny, Brock," Mrs. Ketchum chuckled.

"So, Ash here yet?"

"No, but if you'd be so kind as to help us with the decorations…?"

"Yeah, I guess. Brock replied slightly reluctantly.

"I could use a little help with this banner!" Max called as he balanced himself on a ladder to keep himself from falling while at the same time trying to pin one side of a "Welcome Back, Ash!" banner to the wall.

"Be right over." Brock assured, and grabbing a few pins, he hurried to the other side and was just barely tall enough to reach the height at which the opposite side was at. "Man, is it swell being tall."

"Shut it." Max grumbled.

"C'mon, Max, I'm only messing with you."

"It's looking good, boys," Mrs. Ketchum complimented. Max beamed and Brock nodded with approval. "How's that 'welcome back' card coming along, May?" Mrs. Ketchum turned toward May who suddenly broke out of some kind of trance-like state and realized what she had written on the card; not thinking at the time. A broad blush formed on her face; the card read:

i Dear Ash,

I missed you so much! I've been thinking about you. I hope you've been thinking about me. The truth is Ash I lo /i 

May hadn't finished and she wasn't going to. She was about to write that she loved Ash!

"Uh, um, I haven't written anything yet." May lied, trying to hide the card somewhere.

"I swear I saw you writing something in it. Let me see the card, please."

Rather reluctantly, May hesitated in handing the card to her. Mrs. Ketchum grabbed it and—DINGDONG!!

'Saved by the bell!', May though with relief.

"May, could you get that please?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, opeing the letter to read it.

'Oh so I thought…' May groaned inaudibly and started to head toward the door but then realized how serious what she wrote was. Turning back toward her she whispered. "Please can we keep what I wrote a secret between you and me?"

"Oh? Is it that personal?" Mrs, Ketchum replied, suddenly very concerned.

May nodded earnestly; Mrs. Ketchum gave her an understanding smile. May smiled back with relief. Then heading toward the door, she opened it to reveal….

**Har****har****har****cliffhanger… stay**** tuned for chapter 3!!**** Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy Arises

Chapter 3: Jealousy Arises

"May? What are you doing here?" A surprised Ash questioned. He sported a yellowish-black vest, baggy jeans and a hat similar to his old one. Only difference was that the symbol was a different color. And couldn't forget good ol' Pikachu. But who were these two girls along with him?

'I could ask Misty the same thing! And who in the heck is this other girl!?' May thought as anger began to well up in her throat. "Welcome back, Ash." May tried her best not to sound angry.

"Thanks." Ash didn't seem to notice the small bit of anger in her voice. "Oh, let me introduce you to my new friend, Dawn. Dawn, this is May. May, Dawn."

Ash pointed out a girl who looked to be twelve years old. She wore a beanie cap with a pink symbol similar to the one on May's old bandanna. (A/N: if you visit my deviantart profile: agufanatic98. you'll see the outfit I made for May; search my gallery)

"Hi!" She beamed.

"And I'm sure you've already met Misty."

May desperately wanted to ask: Why the heck did you bring these two along!!?

But she knew that would be making a huge mistake. Besides, who was May kidding; May knew perfectly well that he brought Misty for a reason; because he LOVES her. The thought made May's heart shatter in two.

**Boy, do I feel sorry for May. Too bad that things are only about to get even worse! Yeah, I know, evil me. Anyway please review and stay tuned for upcoming chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected Vistor

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Visitor

May was beginning to regret writing what she wrote in the "welcome back" letter to Ash. From the looks of things May was starting to believe that Ash didn't even miss her.

By the way he talked with Misty; she could tell Ash really liked her. And she was also getting the impression that this Dawn girl liked him too! Oh, it made her so mad, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

If Ash was in love with Misty she would have to live with that. But it hurt her so much. She felt like crying but she knew it wouldn't be right. I mean she was supposed to be celebrating Ash being back home. But instead she was sitting by herself on the couch watching as Ash and Misty were deep in conversation, feeling strongly depressed.

She sighed deeply and looked down at her shoes. No one seemed to care that she was sad. And why would they? Everyone was too happy to have Ash home! And she should be happy too. But she wasn't.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Who could it be this time?

"Ah, finally! I was beginning to think he wouldn't show up!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed.

"Who?" Ash questioned; slightly surprised.

Mrs. Ketchum rushed over to the door; not bothering to answer her son.

"Um, hi," said a familiar voice, who seemed as if he really didn't want to be there.

"You're a little late, Drew, but that's okay." She said as she welcomed him inside.

"Drew!?" May, Ash, and Max shouted in astonished unison.

Mrs. Ketchum gave them all a "where's your manners?" look. Anger forming in her eyes.

"Err…I mean, what's up Drew?" Ash tried to sound casual.

Drew just waved in a careless way, not saying a word. He REALLY didn't want to be there. But, there was one good thing about it.

May didn't dare make eye contact with him. She couldn't believe Ash's mom actually invited him. How did she even know him? Only way would be if May must have absently told her about him. She probably though that Drew was her friend. But they were rivals!

And May was avoiding him when they were in Johto. It seemed ever since May had started traveling alone Drew seemed to want to get closer to her; which made May extremely uncomfortable. So May didn't like the fact that Drew was there.

At least Max, Brock and especially Ash were there, making her feeling better slightly. But the fact that Ash was acting as if May was invisible made her feel very miserable and nervous.

'Oh no! He's walking over! May thought, as she began to freak out.

"Hey, May," Drew greeted sitting next to her. "I should have known you'd be here."

"Hi." was all May uttered.

"You don't seem very happy."

'Wow, you actually care?' May thought sarcastically. "Well…" should she tell him what she was feeling? She did sort of trust him.

Eyeing Ash and Misty, May went on. "…I'm not."

"Why's that?"

"I was kind of looking forward to this surprise party for Ash, ya know. But I didn't think he'd bring Misty and this Dawn girl along. Now he acts as if I don't even exist…"

"Wow, harsh." Drew sympathized. "Though I don't know who Misty and Dawn are…" He added jokingly.

May continued. "It's making me so sad and…" She defiantly wasn't going to say 'jealous' in front of Drew.

"And..?"

"Never mind."

"Well, at least i I'm /i not acting like your invisible." Drew scooted closer to her.

May sure was getting uncomfortable now.

She stared over at Ash desperately. 'Why doesn't' he even care that Drew's sitting next to me!!!?'

Little did May know that Ash i was /i noticing this little interaction with May and Drew. He was getting distracted as he was talking to Misty.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty wondered.

"Huh? I mean, why do you ask that?" Ash questioned still eyeballing them.

"Are you sure?"

"Well…kinda."

"What's on your mind?"

"Grah!! Why did my mom invite Drew!?"

"I should have known. Why don't you tell her how you feel about her. You're really annoying me with how much you talk about her. And I heard from Dawn that you talked about her all the time in Sinnoh!"

"And get my heart broken? I don't think so. Besides it's obvious that she likes Drew. Why else would she go to Johto alone?"

"What happened to 'She went there to compete in contests.' I thought you were convinced that that was the case.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, but I REALLY hate my mom for inviting him!!"

"Look, don't stress out about this. Just talk to her!"

"No way! Not when Drew's there!"

"I didn't mean now. I meant when you can get her alone."

Ash gulped, he had nothing to say. For some reason he was starting to get nervous around her. It had to be hormones. Either that or…no, it couldn't be!!!

**Whoa, things are really starting to heat up. I really got into making this chapter. There was a little one-sided contestshipping in this chapter… and I'm not going to give anything away about future chapters. You'll just have to wait and see. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Twotiming Playa!

Chapter 5: Two-timing Playa!

"Ahh! Stupid hook! Let—go—of—my—scarf!" Dawn yelled with frustration as she pulled on her pink scarf which somehow got stuck to a hook on the wall.

Watching her continuously pull it was a very amusing sight and Ash was the first one to notice her frustrating (yet humorous) problem. And she seemed to have no luck with getting it loose.

"Need help?" Ash wondered walking toward her, trying to suppress a laugh.

Dawn jumped; she hadn't noticed that Ash was there till now. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough to notice how much of a fool you're making of yourself."

Dawn blushed with embarrassment. "Just help me out, okay!"

"Sure." Ash replied wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling back to help her out.

"What ever you do don't rip my scarf!!"

Ash rolled his eyes. Girls were so strange sometimes.

May seemed to be walking by at the worst moment possible.

She thought since Ash wasn't with Misty right now then she would finally get a chance to actually talk to him.

But what she saw didn't appeal to her at all. She saw Dawn on top of Ash; both were on their backs. Dawn had something pink in her grasp.

"Dawn, you are so silly, ya know that." May heard Ash say.

"I know." Dawn could hardly say due to laughing so hard.

May was really starting to get angry.

"Here, let me help you up." Ash volunteered as he picked Dawn up from behind and began to swing her around.

"Hey! Put me down! You're gonna make me dizzy!!" Dawn warned trying to break free.

'I can't believe it! Ash is a dirty two-timing playa!' May thought angrily, her hands balling into fists. That's it! She was through with Ash! He was in love with both Misty AND Dawn?! At this rate, she didn't want anything to do with him. She felt like running over to them, pushing Dawn away and slapping Ash sharply across the face. She would have done it too if Ash and Dawn weren't all over each other. 'And to think I actually was in love with him. Ugh!' May thought was disgust as she stormed away.

If Ash was going to act this way May was better off with Drew. And at this rate she was actually desperate enough to date Drew instead of Ash. Who knows? Maybe he'd be jealous?

**Things are really starting to get out of hand now? If you think this story's heading in the contestshipping direction you may be right. Or not! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Desperate for Love

Chapter 6: Desperate for Love

May found herself walking toward Drew; she couldn't believe she was doing this but after finding out how Ash really was it seemed like the right thing to do.

Drew was preoccupied with a coordinator's brand magazine with him on the cover, which made him seem like he was obsessed with himself.

"Uh, hi Drew," May greeted. She REALLY couldn't believe she was doing this.

Drew looked up from his magazine. "May? What's up?"

"I…well… I was thinking…well…about what you said…"

"You have?!" Drew now seemed very eager for May to continue.

"Yeah, and I was wondering…if you'd want to…you know… go steady?"

"Wow! Really!?" Drew nearly shrieked and embraced her into a tight hug. "Of course I do!"

"G-great." May tried to sound happy. But she felt as if she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

Later…

"May, you're so beautiful, I love you. I'm so happy you're my girlfriend." Drew gushed.

"Same here…" May lied.

Drew then leaned toward her in an attempt to kiss her.

"Whoa, not so fast! Don't even think about it!"

Drew looked confused.

"Err… I mean…" She paused. "Me…first…"

What was May thinking!? She leaned toward him and kissed him right on the lips. The kiss only lasted for two seconds but it felt like an eternity to May. And she hated it to the highest degree but she tried her best to act like she liked it.

She knew for a fact that Ash really enjoyed the kiss.

"Wow. Spicy." Drew whispered in a flirty way.

May desperately wanted to rush to a bathroom and wash her mouth out with soap!

"Look, May, I've been thinking of heading back to my hometown and I'd really love it if you'd go with me." And after a short pause. "You're so damn beautiful, May."

"That's it! I can't take anymore of this!" May screamed and with that declaration she slapped Drew sharply across his face.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?" Drew looked really upset.

"I can't believe you, Drew! You only love me for my looks! Not my personality or anything! I bet you don't even care about my feelings, just my stupid beauty! You keep going on about how beautiful you think I am!"

"But, May, I thought you loved me, too?"

"You idiot! That was a freakin' lie!!"

"B-B-B-But!"

"But nothing! Shut up and stay out of my life. I never loved nor liked you!!!"

And with that said she trudged away.

May felt like dying. Firs she finds out that Ash is a two-timer. Then she finds out that Drew is a self-centered jerk who only loves her for her looks. No surprise. Drew was an idiot anyway. Deep inside her heart May still had strong feelings for Ash. He was the person she truly loved and wanted to be with. If only he loved her back. If only May knew. If only she knew the truth. For Ash DID love her back and very strongly. At this extent, it seemed like she would never know and would only see Ash, in her words, as "two –timing playa".

**Poor****, poor May. It seems like things are only getting worse for her. Don't worry they'll be looking up soon. ****Hopefully.**** Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Brock sets her straight

**I'm sooooo sorry about the major delay on updating this fic! I haven't updated for months!! I couldn't find the notebook I wrote this story in, till now. You see we moved and I had to wait till I found this notebook. So, again really sorry**

Chapter 7: Brock Sets Her Straight

May didn't know what to do. She loved Ash to pieces but since finding out the truth about him she didn't know where to go. Here she was in the Ketchum upstairs bathroom crying, crying, and crying. She felt so emotionally hurt. She also felt extremely angry at Drew. She felt like punching him square in the face, it's a good thing he left for home already.

She was about to start sobbing again but she then heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" A voice questioned with slight suspicion.

"Uh-oh." May said rather softly.

She threw all the tissue she had used in the garbage and headed toward the door.

Opening and coming face to face with Brock. Actually Brock was pretty tall compared to May…

"May? What are you--? Wait, have you been crying?"

"No." May lied then thought better of it. "I mean, yes. Yes, I've been crying."

"Why?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"Okay, you might not believe this but Ash is a two-timer."

"What?! You're kidding!"

"I know he likes Misty. And I saw Ash playing around with Dawn the other day. He's a playa! That's what he is!" May blurt out, extreme anger in her voice. She looked about ready to punch Brock in the face. Brock felt scared in her presence.

"L-Look, May, I've known Ash for a very long time. And I've known him long enough to know that he'd never do something like date two girls at the same time. And I'll have you know that Ash is confused about the way you've been acting. He's really been wanting to talk to you. But he told me it seems like you're avoiding him."

"R-Really? He's confused? He's been wanting to talk to me?" May had millions of questions to ask.

Brock nodded with affirmation. "True to all means, May. True to all means."

May blushed; she was starting to fall for Ash all over again. But she still had her doubts. "Are you sure? But I saw--"

"You just let your jealousy get the best of you, May. Trust me. I know what love is, I mean I'm the king of love."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Hey! Don't rain on my parade! So I haven't scored a girl yet! So what! You should be glad that Ash is actually madly in love with you. And man, is he a lucky guy. I'd kill to be in his shoes."

"And how old are you now…?

"Twenty-one… don't rub it in my face!!"

"Whoa, really? And you're istill/i single?!"

" I SAID don't rub it in my face. It's not fair! You're fifteen; you're on your way to having a boyfriend! I'm going on twenty-two and I'm not even married!"

"No offense but I don't really find you attractive."

"That's NICE to KNOW!" Brock yelled with extreme sarcasm and annoyance.

Poor Brock, sure he set May in the right direction; but what about ihis/i love life? At this rate it seemed like he'd be single for his entire life.

Don't worry about a thing Brock good karma will head your way soon…eventually.

For now, May had to make things right. She had to see if what Brock said was the truth. She had to be sure. She just had to. She had to confront Ash and ask him if he felt the same way for her. May felt what she felt with deep passion. She truly loved Ash and nothing could change that. She was going to set things straight.

**Things seem to be going in the right direction now. Hate to say this but this is the second to last chapter. I'll update with the last chapter soon. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Finally Figured Out

Chapter 8: Finally Figured Out

"What's been going on with May lately?" Ash questioned, stroking Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu replied, as if to say, 'How am I supposed to know?'

"Sorry, Pikachu, that wasn't meant to be said out loud."

"Ash?"

Ash turned with a jolt. "M-M-M-May??" Ash felt his face heating up with a blush. He wanted to say more but his nervousness had overcome him. He stumbled on every word that managed to escape his mouth. He couldn't breathe. As he stared at May his mouth was sort of…chattering. His eyes were wide, as if with fear.

May seemed puzzled for a second. What was up with Ash's behavior? Was he sick or something? May didn't want to tear at that for too long Instead, May unexpectedly ran toward Ash and jumped into his arms.

"I love you, Ash!" She beamed, happily; nearly squeezing him to death.

"Err…I love you, too…?" Ash replied awkwardly.

"Oh, Ash! Really?"

"Squeezing—me—too—hard! C-Can't breathe!"

"Sorry!!" May shrieked, letting go immediately.

"It's okay." Ash assured, pushing her away gently so that she was arms length from him.

For a moment, the two of them stared deeply into each other's eyes. Without a single thought Ash leaned in and kissed May right on the lips. And May wasn't even surprised, as if she had seen this coming.

They kissed for many minutes, not wanting the kiss to end. May wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, pulling him closer. Ash followed suit lovingly wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Nothing could break up this moment; a moment so pure and romantic that the world seemed to be a perfect place right then and there.

Finally all the misunderstandings and confusion had been put to an end; Ash felt the same way about her. And she felt extremely stupid for thinking he was a two-timing…playa. If only May hadn't let her jealousy get the best of her, if she hadn't she would have been with Ash long ago. But that's the thing about a girl's brain. They jump to conclusions when it comes to the guy they're madly in love with. Kissing him felt like she had dyed and gone to heaven, it was that precious.

All worries had escaped May's world right now, there wasn't anything that could bring her down. She felt so happy, that the word "happy" couldn't quite describe it. She felt immense happiness as she kissed Ash and he kissed her back. Everything was perfect, perfect, and so very perfect that even the word "perfect" couldn't quite illustrate it.

She ran her hands through his messy black hair, enjoying the kiss, drugged by the sensation. It was an amazing sensation, one that May would never get enough of. She knew right then and there that Ash was the one, the one she wanted to spend her life with. The one she forever wanted to be with.

At last, everything had fallen into the right place. And May wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I hope that you enjoyed the story and if you'd like to see more stories from me, give me some ideas! **

**P.S Sorry for the shortness of this fic. I, well, sort of really wanted to end this fic. I couldn't really come up with a better ending then this one… **


End file.
